


Breathe

by Twykad



Series: Malec Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Near Death Experiences, model!magnus, photographer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Malec week! day 5 : all humanMagnus makes a photoshoot on a boat, what could possibly go wrong?





	Breathe

The sun was shining bright and the waves of the ocean were gently caressing the hot sand. It was a perfect day and the atmosphere would've been romantic if Alec was the only one with him right now.

Magnus was a model, a well known model, a celebrity even. And if it wasn't for that, he would never have meet the gorgeous photographer, his boyfriend of almost three years now, the love of his life. He couldn't help a smile at the thought. Never in his life he had been so happy and he couldn't wait for the few days they will share after the shooting.

Alec was a kind and loving man, he was shy and grumpy at first but once you get to his heart, he actually is the sweetest man on earth. Magnus had no doubt that if he had been as confident as himself he could have been a model too. Alec was tall and muscular with a beautiful pure white skin and two huge and wonderful hazel eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous and Magnus wished he would see what he was seeing. And God, the things he will do to him tonight to show him how worshipped he deserved to be.

 

“Magnus concentrate !”

 

Magnus snapped back to the reality. His boyfriend had lowered his camera and was looking at him severely, brows furrowed.

 

“I’m sorry darling.” Magnus purred. “But you’re just so distracting with that body of yours.”

 

The crew started laughing softly while Alec’s cheeks took that beautiful pink colour Magnus loved so much on his boyfriend.

 

“Continue like that, and you won’t have any of it tonight.”

 

Magnus’ mouth hung open.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

Alec raised his brows. Okay. He would.

 

“Fine, fine. Mr Lightwood.” He grumbled.

 

Magnus inhaled deeply and concentrated, and maybe he was acting even more seductively just to make Alec regret his words. No one was threatening Magnus Bane and get away with it. Not even Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

The rest of the shoot on the beach went smoothly and at the end of it, Alec went to Magnus, a sweet smile playing on his face. 

 

“See? I’m not so distracted when you finally get serious.” He teased before kissing him chastely on the lips. “Keep up like that on the boat you’ll be rewarded.”

“The boat?” Magnus paled.

 

The model hadn’t had an easy life. As a child, he was abused by his father and it all went worse when his mother hung herself. His father had blamed him and tried to drown him and though he had been saved, Magnus remained deeply afraid of deep water. The sole idea of shooting on a boat was terrifying.

 

“Hey Magnus, Magnus breathe, it’s going to be okay.” Alec said pulling him into a hug. “Everything will be okay Love, I’ll be there.”

 

Magnus exhaled softly and hummed letting his photographer’s scent envelop him, soothing his worried mind.

 

***

 

Magnus was glued to Alec the whole time the boat was moving, fidgeting with his life jacket like he was going to fall at any moment. Alec didn’t tease or mock him and would throw a death glare to anyone making fun of his boyfriend. He knew why Magnus was so afraid and he had tried to avoid the boat though he knew he was doomed to fail. He had then insisted to be the photographer, just so he could be there for him. 

The first part of session went quite well. Magnus was inside the boat and wasn’t so worried then. He paused shirtless with only a few necklace, most of them bearing shark teeth with golden rings. Gold always did wonder with his tan skin. 

For the session on the deck though, Magnus was way more wary and on the verge of panicking. He was wearing a blue swimwear with a white shirt. Silver jewels and make-up were added. He was beautiful and once again Alec felt lucky that this amazing man was his. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand gently before letting the director guide the model.

 

***

 

Magnus was literally shaking. He wanted to finish this quick but he kept failing the shots and at one point he almost wanted to cry and beg Alec to take them out of here. He wanted to put his life jacket back on. He wanted all of this to stop. He didn’t want to be a model anymore.

He didn’t even realise he was having a panic attack as his breathing became erratic. He saw Alec walking slowly to him handing a reassuring hand.

No one saw the wave, no one had predicted that. It was a huge wave they didn’t see but when the boat collided with it, it shook so violently Magnus was projected overboard. He only heard Alec screaming his name before crashing on the water. 

Panicking was the worst thing to do. He knew it and yet, he couldn’t help it. He started shaking, waving arms and legs, eyes shut so hard it hurt. Memories filled his mind and when his lungs started begging for air his mouth opened like a reflex, swallowing water, making him cough and choke as the water started filling his lungs. He barely felt the strong arm circling him as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

 

***

 

When Alec reached the surface again, holding an unconscious Magnus, he was relieved to see the crew ready to help him, he wouldn’t have been able to bring his boyfriend back on board if they hadn’t been there.

Once back on the deck, he took the model’s hand and squeezed it, hoping for his boyfriend to open his eyes again.

 

“Magnus? Magnus do you hear me? Please squeeze if you do.” He asked with a shaky voice.

 

But Magnus didn’t squeeze back and now that Alec was looking at him, his chest wasn’t rising either and his lips were turning blue. The photographer’s blood ran cold as he realised his boyfriend wasn’t breathing anymore; he was dying. He checked for a pulse with trembling fingers. It was there, but it was weak, so weak...

 

“No…” He said tiring the shirt open. “Don’t you dare… Don’t you dare leaving me Magnus.”

 

Alec didn’t care about the people around him, he only cared about bringing Magnus back to life. He didn’t want their help. He wouldn’t let them touch him and yelled for some space as he started the CPR.

 

“Come on Love…” He said pushing on the model’s chest. “Come on come back to me.”

 

He breathed on his boyfriend’s mouth before pushing again and cringed when he heard the ribs crack. But he kept doing; as long as Magnus won’t be back, he wouldn’t stop.

 

“Come back, come back, please come ba-.”

 

It was sudden. Water spilled out of Magnus’ mouth and the model started coughing as Alec positioned him on his side. The time Magnus spat water for seemed like an eternity and the photographer couldn’t  hold the sobs that escaped his lips when his boyfriend weakly croaked his name. He took the model on his arms, holding him tightly against him, letting go only when Magnus let out a pained moan.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He mumbled cuping his boyfriend’s face to cover it with kisses. “I love you, I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” Magnus whispered with a broken voice. 

  
Alec kissed him again, on the lips this time. Everything would be fine now. Magnus was breathing, Magnus will be okay, they loved each others and they were _alive_ , so very much alive.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are welcome <3


End file.
